Worth The Death
by LittleAsian
Summary: DISCONTINUED, BUT WILL REMAIN STANDING
1. Chapter 1

So this will be the 201th hunger games! Submit your tribute. It will be from the POV of a CAPITOL GIRL first. Then, I will do POV's of CHARACTERS. Okay? Here is the list! Also, it will be sponsored by you. My characters will be DARYL RIVERS and MARILYNN ROCKFORD. Which is 12(male) and 4(female). They will have a romance- they may or might not die.

Review- 2pts

Submitting a tribute- 14pts

Idea- 1pt

Idea that I use-5pts

AND EACH DAY IN THE GAMES, YOU SHALL GET 2 POINTS.

Form-

Name:

District:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family/Friends:

History:

Chosen or volunteer:

If a volunteer, why did they volunteer?:

Token:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Weapon(s) of choice:

Training room strategy:

Strategy for Games:

Are they open to alliances?:

One ally, or multiple?

Preferable personality of your tribute's ally? (For example, quiet or talkative, likes to kill, dislikes killing, strong, weak, etc.)

Are they open to romances?:

If yes, preferable personality or district of your tribute's romantic interest?

Who will they hang out with during training?

Can a scene be written in your tribute's voice?

If yes, what type?

Tribute's interview tactic?

Survival tactic, if they have one?

Bloodbath death or no?


	2. Tribute UPDATE

District 1:

Female: Victoria Allure

Male:

District 2:

Female: Luxa Phantom

Male: Shadow Phantom

District 3:

Female:

Male: Xavier Keller

District 4:

Female: Marilynn Rockford (My Character)

Male:

District 5:

Female:

Male:

District 6:

Female:

Male:

District 7:

Female: Ryn Mason

Male:

District 8:

Female:

Male:

District 9:

Female:

Male:

District 10:

Female:

Male:Tristan Workle

District 11:

Female:

Male:

District 12:

Female:

Male: Daryl River (My Character)

Woo! So many tributes already!

**Now, I was thinking of posting the arena, but then you would all know it… PM me some recommendations! PM me some Mentors too**** please! That would be great! Also, Ím making another story at the moment! Its called 'As Red as the Evening Rose'… hehe. **

**LOVES LOTS-**

**~CHI**


	3. Tribute UPDATE 2

District 1: MALE NEEDED

Female: Victoria Allure

Male:

District 2: FULL

Female: Luxa Phantom

Male: Shadow Phantom

District 3: FULL

Female: Nike Cutler

Male: Xavier Keller

District 4: MALE NEEDED

Female: Marilynn Rockford (My Character)

Male:

District 5: FEMALE NEEDED

Female:

Male: Astrid Nennestro

District 6: MALE NEEDED

Female: Violet Festus

Male:

District 7: MALE NEEDED

Female: Ryn Mason

Male:

District 8: FULL

Female: Xylia Paxton (sorry no room anywhere else)

Male: Julian Felter

District 9: FULL

Female: Sofiel Stalin

Male: Apollo Levenarchenary

District 10: FEMALE NEEDED

Female:

Male:Tristan Workle

District 11: MALE NEEDED

Female: Rosalina(Lina) Catagorzki

Male:

District 12: FEMALE NEEDED

Female:

Male: Daryl River (My Character)

**WOOT! Haha. Well, now we only need Females from- 5,10,12 and Males from – 1,4,6,7,11**

**THANKS! Here is the arena!**

**The cornucopia is in the middle of this large land. There are twelve wedges in this circular arena. Like a clock. But, each wedge represents a District. Take D4 for example. It has water and killer fish. **

**MAKE SURE TO REMEMBER HOW MANY POINTS YOU HAVE!**

**Loves lot-**

**Chi**


	4. Tribute UPDATE 3

District 1: MALE NEEDED

Female: Victoria Allure

Male:

District 2: FULL

Female: Luxa Phantom

Male: Shadow Phantom

District 3: FULL

Female: Nike Cutler

Male: Xavier Keller

District 4: MALE NEEDED

Female: Marilynn Rockford (My Character)

Male:

District 5: FULL

Female: Xylia Paxton

Male: Astrid Nennestro

District 6: MALE NEEDED

Female: Violet Festus

Male:

District 7: MALE NEEDED

Female: Ryn Mason

Male:

District 8: FULL

Female: Fawn Harrow

Male: Julian Felter

District 9: FULL

Female: Sofiel Stalin

Male: Apollo Levenarchenary

District 10: FULL

Female: Annissa Underlily

Male: Tristan Workle

District 11: FULL

Female: Rosalina Catagorzki

Male: Melba (name will be changed)

District 12: FULL

Female: Sapphire Suwl (I fixed her name if that's okay)

Male: Daryl Rivers (My Character)

**Danceallnight- Melba has nowhere else to be, so I'm going to make her a boy if that's okay. Messala? Michel? Mitch? **

**ALSO= 1,4,6,7 NEED MALES. I AM NO LONGER ACCEPTING FEMALES.**

**Thanks!**

**-Chi**


	5. The Three Sisters

**OKAY. Here is the start of the thing- but I'm still missing some tributes… four I think. Well, here is our Narrator for now…. Solitare Flames, 16, and her little sisters, Silver Flames, 15, and Sierra Flames, 6. Also, a little reminder.**

**1: Luxury items for the Capitol  
2: Quarries and Medicine  
3: Electronic items  
4: Fishing  
5: Breeding/ DNA splicing  
6: Scientific research  
7: Wood and lumber  
8: Clothing  
9: Hunting and food processing  
10: Livestock  
11: Agriculture  
12: Coal Mining  
13: Graphite**

"Solitare!" my mother calls from down the stairs. "Come down the stairs! The reapings will start soon. Grab Silver as well." I groan and I pulled on my little slippers. I walked down the hall of our grand home in the Capitol. The walls were filled with Silver's snoring. Lazy bones. I walked into her blue room and shook her.

"Sil….Silver…. Wake up. The reapings are to start soon." She groaned and pulled the silky sheet over herself. I sighed. "Don't want to miss the cute boys do you…?" With that, her bright grey eyes jolted open. She stood drowsily on her bed and put up her silver hair, identical to mine.

"Ooh. I can't wait for the hot victor this year. Should be good. I heard from a friend who watched the reapings live that there is a _hot_ sixteen year old from 12. Surprising. But I won't believe her until we watch that recap. I can't _wait_." She said, not taking a breath from the mirror.

"Come on. We have to go wake Sierra. I bet you she is awake playing with her dolls." I walk down the halls again, which smell like vanilla. Must be from downstairs…. I shrug it off and walk into Sierra's pink room. She lies in the middle of it, talking and murmuring to her little dolls. She moves them around the little house.

"Hey Sierra. Time for the reaping. Come on." I go and pick her up, and she giggles. I hold her on my shoulders, and she laughs.

"Sil and Soli! My big sissies! Are we having popcorn?" She says, laughing.

"I don't know." I say with a smirk, tying up her bleach blonde hair. I walk down stairs and sit in a chair.

"Mother- is it up yet?" Silver groaned impatiently. She was slumped on the couch, feet up.

"Why ye-"But Mother was interrupted by the announcing twins, Gold, and ironically, Bronze.

"Why _hello_ Panem! Welcome to the 201st _Hunger Games_! May the reapings Begin!" Bronze announced.

I tossed a piece of popcorn into the air, and caught it in my mouth saying to myself, "Let the games begin."

**WOO! I'll get the reapings up as soon as I have the males! Thanks! IF not- I could always make them, and die at the cornucopia. Tell me what you think!**

**POINTS.**

**All of you have 15 so far. THANKS! :D**

**-Chi**


	6. The Reapings!

District 1: MALE NEEDED

Female: Victoria Allure (17)

Male: Platinum Rune (bloodbath) (12)

District 2: FULL

Female: Luxa Phantom (17)

Male: Shadow Phantom (17)

District 3: FULL

Female: Nike Cutler (14)

Male: Xavier Keller (bloodbath) (17)

District 4: MALE NEEDED

Female: Marilynn Rockford (My Character) (16)

Male: Aaron Loopa (bloodbath) (13)

District 5: FULL

Female: Xylia Paxton (17)

Male: Astrid Nennestro (13)

District 6: FULL

Female: Violet Festus (16)

Male: Vacily 'Vasha' Arisov (15)

District 7: FULL

Female: Ryn Mason (15)

Male: Kaden Alieer (sorry no room) (15)

District 8: FULL

Female: Fawn Harrow (13)

Male: Julian Felter (13)

District 9: FULL

Female: Artemis Ressenevance (17)

Male: Apollo Levenarchenary (18)

District 10: FULL

Female: Annissa Underlily (16)

Male: Tristan Workle (17)

District 11: FULL

Female: Rosalina Catagorzki (13)

Male: Mitch Bottle (Bloodbath)(17)

District 12: FULL

Female: Sapphire Suhl (12) (I had to alter your character- Merchant look…)

Male: Daryl Rivers (My Character) (16)

**Sorry I took so long! I was stuck up on Homework, and with thanksgiving, I went late! Sorry! I'll try! I learned recently that it takes me extremely long to do this! SORRY! T-T**

**WOOT! REAPING TIME! :D **

**-Chi**

Silver twitched, waiting for the Districts. She was always so excited about these, why, I shall never know. But the screen flashes to District One, and she squeals.

"Victoria Allure!" The lady on the stage calls. A girl by the age of 17 walks upon the stage. She has long, red hair that shines, and it's up in a shiny ponytail. She wears grungy clothes, and she isn't that pretty, but her face is, just in a unique way. A young man, around her age, is staring at her with a large amount of intensity, either brother, or boyfriend.

The lady skips across the stage to the boy's ball.

"Platinum Rune!" She pipes. A guy, by the age of eighteen, jumps onto the stage in delight. He has black hair, and burning green eyes. Strange enough, he has a huge gash upon the left side of his face. I hear weeping, but the young boy named Platinum doesn't care. Silver speaks.

"This kid is cute- but ugh. He is too old!"

DISTRICT TWO

"Luxa? Would Luxa Phantom please approach the stage?" The man repeats. Luxa walks up. She is tall with jet black hair, with streaks of blonde, against her paper white skin, with burning topaz eyes. She has faint freckles scattered across her wide cheekbones. She growls as she steps upon the stage, and I know, and Sierra knows, that this girl isn't afraid.

The man trots to the boy's. He plucks a name.

"Shadow Phantom." A boy, from the 17's comes by, Luxa's twin for sure. They look exactly the same, except that Shadow looks stronger. He also has a wide gash on his white face. He scowls at his sister, and looks away.

"EWWY! Those people look like ghosties big sissy!" Sierra shrieks, pulling my hair.

DISTRICT THREE.

"Xavier Keller!" A small woman on the stage calls gleefully. A 14 year old boy, who walks up the stage with a blank, empty expression upon his young and small face. He has really messy auburn colored hair that hasn't been cut in ages. Some of the tips of his hair are fried, and his face is bruised. He's small for his age, and as skinny as a stick.

"Nike Cutler!" A girl, by the age of 17, walks upon the stage. She has nice brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She wears a bumblebee like dress, and her face is expressionless like Xavier.

DISTRICT FOUR.

"Marilynn Rockford!" The young caller calls. Marilynn walks upon the stage, and she is tall, with short-sided blonde hair. Tan skin from fishing. When she turns, her blue eyes are intensified on the sea, it's like she knows she won't return, but then, she stiffens, and she is strong, and she won't give up.

"Wow. She looks tough." I say aloud.

"Aaron Loopa!" The escort calls again in the same chipper voice. The boy named Aaron walks upon the stage with a limp. He winces, and he takes his place, with his wavy brown hair flowing. His eyes are a cloudy white-green, and he stares at the floor, at his feet. He's blind.

DISTRICT FIVE.

"Samoa Flume!" The man calls, and he looks annoyed. But when Samoa reaches the stage, a bright voice calls from the 17's section. The girl who called out comes to the stage.

"I'm Xylia Paxton. Ill volunteer." Xylia is an extremely pale girl, with dark brown hair with red sun streaks all the way through. Her eyes are a clear grey, and she is very slim.

Silver claps.

"YES! Our first volunteer! I call sponsoring her!"

"Astrid Nennestro!" the man calls. A 13 year old girl, hunched over, makes her way towards the stage. She has black hair that looks like it hasn't been combed in a week. You can barely see it, since her eyes are being covered, but they are a blinding blue.

DISTRICT SIX.

"Allegra Monet!" The escort from the stage chirps. A blonde girl, who is terrified, walks upon the stage, her swollen belly showing she is pregnant. I have pity for the poor girl. But a hand rises from the 16's section.

"I volunteer." A quiet but strong voice calls. The girl who raised her hand walks upon the stage. Tall, average build, pale-skinned, curly caramel hair, brown eyes. This girl doesn't look that good and fit for the games. She is small, and extremely thin. "My name is Violet Festus." She declares. Silver slaps her knee.

"Woot! Another volunteer!"

"Vacily Arisov!" The escort calls again. He has a wild mane of golden-brown hair that curls slightly on the ends. It would be shaggy, if it wasn't standing on end. He has alarmingly green eyes, behind circular glasses. He's normal height, and as skinny as stick. He'd be good looking, if he dropped the glasses. Silver whistles.

"Mmm. This guy is interesting." She says- wooting.

DISTRICT SEVEN.

"Ryn Mason!" The girl on the stage tweets. Ryn walks upon the stage. Broad, freckled face. She has brown hair in a shaggy, overgrown pixie cut. She's short, around 4'9". Ryn has bright, almost golden, brown eyes, and dark, dramatic eyebrows. She makes the way to the stage, with a smile on her face, but her eyes showing fear.

"Kaden Alieer!" He has slightly tanned skin, and dark brown hair that doesn't lie flat. He has a beat up, worn look about him, but wears a smile. He has a couple freckles, and is average height, but a little on the skinny side. He wears ratty clothes.

DISTRICT EIGHT.

"Julian Felter!" The escort says, almost growling. A tall and muscled, boy comes from the 13's section, which is unusual because he is from the textile district. Her is tan, with hair so short you can barely tell that it's red. He has dark, tired eyes, that stare off to the distance awkwardly.

"Fawn Harrow!" The escort yells. No response. "FAWN HARROW!" he screams angrily. The little girl named Fawn runs upon the stage. She is 13 too. She is very skinny and small and has dark hair with blue streaks in a ponytail. She is very tan, and has dark, dark, brown eyes. She fiddled with her hair nervously, her eyes in bright fear.

DISTRICT NINE.

"Artemis Ressenevance!" the escort piped. A girl with a short and slender body walked upon the stage. She was skinny but muscled, and very pale, with black wavy hair, light brown eyes, purplish lips, and really long eyelashes. Her hair was tucked behind her ear, and she walked casually to the stage. No voices of shock, nor empathy from the crowd. Just silence.

"Apollo Levenarchenary!" Apollo walked to the stage. He had a tall, muscled body, tan skin, bright green eyes, and long for a boy hair, that was a golden blonde. The people in the crowd aren't happy, and I can tell. They all have sad looks upon their faces. Must be a popular guy.

DISTRICT 10

"Annissa Underlily!" the escort said. Annissa skipped to the stage, her face in a brave curve. She was about 5'3, very thin, and had hazel eyes. Her hair was long, flowing, and had a brown-gold tint.

"Tristan Workle!" Tristan walked to the stage shyly. He had a great smile, though-

"OhMiGOSH!" Silver interrupted. "He looks so _hot_!" and she held her cheeks. Well… anyway….

He had a great smile, though of his shy face. He is tall, with light brown hair and hazel eyes. Rather plain... He is very tan, and has a white gash on the white side of his face. It is easily seen, and his hair doesn't quite help hide it.

DISTRICT 11

"Mitchell Bottle!" the escort sings. He has darkish skin, long eyelashes, longish oval face, choppy hair that's pulled into a ponytail. He is normally tall, not that weak, but not that strong.

"Rosalina! Could you come up?" She is small and extremely skinny. Her long, curly red hair greatly contrasts her pale skin, popping again in her deep, dark eyes. She has scars on her arms, looking like burns and cuts.

"Sissy! Sissy! She looks like a vampire!" Sierra squeaks. I giggle and stare at the screen.

DISTRICT 12

First, I want to say that this District is a total joint. Dark hair, olive skin, and all of the starving kids. Every year, it's all the same.

"Remil Johanson!" The escort said in a bubbly tone. Before the 12-year-old could come up, another 12-year-old raised her hand.

"I volunteer! I'm Sapphire! Sapphire Suhl!" And she ran up the stage. She has shiny blonde hair down to her waist, blue colored eyes, and wears a sapphire pendant on a gold chain. She also has a long scar down the inside of her left arm, and 3 paralell scars down her face from under her right eye to her jaw. She smirks and stands on the stage.

That's different.

"Daryl Rivers!" The escort sings once more. He walks upon the stage, and I'm awestruck by how gorgeous he looks. Bright, electrifying eyes, a golden sheen from his hair, and the perfect skin. He stands tall, and he looks fairly strong. A weep can be heard from the crowd, echoed by more. He's popular too.

Silver elbows me.

"Solitaire…. I think that guys your type!" And I slap her back. I am not falling in love with a tribute. Nope.

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. EXPECT AN UPDATE SOONHOPEFULLY.**

**~Chi3**


	7. FIXED DISTRICT 5

DISTRICT FIVE.

"Samoa Flume!" The man calls, and he looks annoyed. But when Samoa reaches the stage, a bright voice calls from the 17's section. The girl who called out comes to the stage.

"I'm Xylia Paxton. Ill volunteer." Xylia is an extremely pale girl, with dark brown hair with red sun streaks all the way through. Her eyes are a clear grey, and she is very slim.

Silver claps.

"YES! Our first volunteer! I call sponsoring her!"

"Astrid Nennestro!" the man calls. A yound boy, hunched over, makes his way towards the stage. He has black hair that looks like it hasn't been combed in a week. You can barely see it, since his eyes are being covered, but they are a blinding blue. HE stands, still slumped upon the stage.

**THIS IS THE FIXED VERSION. THANKS! Astrid, I have changed your story up a bit, so your character is now male.**

**-Chi**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE! IMPORTANT!

**Sorry guys! I know I haven't submitted in a long time, I realized how bad I am at keeping stories together, so I'm trying my best since I used to not typing that much for stories, so it takes me a long time and it makes my back hurt. I'm so sorry, ill updates as soon as possible; I just can't seem to get an idea of how to get the story just how I want it... I think I have writer's block now... ugh... whatever. I'll get through, and everyone, just bear with me... :]**

**OKAYS! Now, any alliances you would prefer with, pleaaaaase pm me. I need as much help as possible! Also, you get 100 pts if you can give me an idea for the "clock"**

Example-

District 7 wedge-

Killer trees that have intense thorns

District 11 wedge-

Poisonous fruits and water

**Hah. Darn school is starting again, and I'm under intense pressure with my dad…. Also, REVIEWS WILL AFFECT THE LIFE OF YOUR TRIBUTE DEARLY :]**

**IMPORTANT- Review, and the sponsor points may or not be changed. Depends. I just need a couple sparks of writing ability and stuff. **


	9. Another important update

**Sorry for the long wait! I had a lot to do, and im starting on a new story, Daring, A Victor's Grandchild, please check it out. I wanted to get it going, so there it is! :D**

**Remember, I don't own Hunger games, but I do own you. Just kidding! ;D**

**But seriously. Im technacly a god. MUAHAHA. I determine the life of your tribute. Muahaha. Lol. Anyways, im going to go right to the Training rooms. Yeah, I wont be able to do much romances. So im changing everything up a bit. **

**NEW THINGS-**

**Sponsor Points.**

**(Sponsor Point System goes to Esse Quam Videri. Check out her stories. She's amazing like that.)**

**PRICES-**

**500 points = **a piece of bread, water bottle, or a tiny bottle of meds.

**1,000 points = **an empty backpack, matches, rope, or something fairly useful but simple and not expensive.

**2,000 points = **bandages, medicine, heavy pain pills, insect repellent, any reasonable medicine you can think of, or a sleeping bag.

**3,000 points = **a backpack with various simple supplies (1 meal worth of food, blanket, bandages, etc.). The supplies will vary between the tributes receiving them, will be personalized to the needs of each different tribute.

**4,000 points = **Night-vision goggles, medicine kit with various supplies, Gamemaker's flood, 3 days worth of food, or a weapon of your choice.

**WAYS TO EARN POINTS-**

**50 for an ideas, 100 for one I use.**

**Reviewing-200**

**Each day your tribute survives- 25**

**Submitting a tribute- 500 points**

**THERE IS A NEW SUMMARY.**

**ARENA= a large arena consisting of 12 dials. A large forcefield surrounds the arena. Each dial is based on a District, each with new horrors and frights. The Cornucopia is in the middle.**

**WHO HAS POINTS?**

HelloPoppet123- 1000

xDiaryoftheDeadx- 1000

3rdbase101- 700

Vamay- 1500

Child of the Masquerade-500

What Kind of Mask do you Wear- 700

Ivy Lin- 1000

Call Me Bitter- 1100

HungerGamesVictor- 1000

Danceallnight- 1900

Mich-L- 700

technicolor-princess- 700

MaraudersOfHogwarts- 750

Zelda12343- 400

HungerGamesIsMyLife- 600

VividlyVisceral-400

**THANKS GUYS! THERE IS NO LIMIT TO WHO YOU CAN SPONSOR, ALSO, DON'T BEG PEOPLE TO SPONSOR YOU!**

**Thanks!**

**-Chi**


	10. Chariots 1,2,3

**YO! ;D**

**Anyways, im sorry for the long update. I love you guys for the great reviews…. Hehe. So, for the interviews, I would like it if you sent me this-**

Quote-

Interview Angle-

Tributes Name-

District-

**Thanks!**

**SOOOOO… the moment you have allll beeeennnn waiitinggg forrrr….**

**CHARIOT RIDES! ;D**

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

I grumble as I stare at the screen. Silver's big head is blocking my view. I kick her leg.

"Move." I mutter. Silver rolls her eyes and moves to the right. Bronze appears on the screen, and she giggles.

"Why Hello all of Panem!" She says, squeaking. "Its time for the Chariot rides! Citizens, I give you, District One!" She motions to the City Circle, where two pure white horse come out of the large door.

Victoria and Platinum are standing side-by-side, and are each wearing golden crowns. Platinum holds a pure diamond staff while Victoria holds a ruby rose. They strike strange poses, and Victoria flutters her eye lashes mockingly. Platinum burst into a huge, broad, threatening smile and throws his hands over his head. The chairiot is a pure white with golden ridges, and the wheels are white too. Its embroidered with hundreds of gems, which shine in the bright lights.

"District Two!" Bronze yells.

Luxa and Shadow Phantom stand at opposite ends of the chariot, Luxa in a black robe, and Shadow in a white one. They each wield two weapons, Luxa a large fake ax, and Shadow a large black katana. The hold their chins up and keep their eyes hollow and shadowed. On Luxa's side of the chariot, it is white and the horse is black. Different weapons are scattered all over the chariot. On Shadow's side, it is black with a white horse. The horses neigh and walk strangely, and the chariot also has streaks of red on the side of it.

"District Three!"

Nike stands on a small mine-like thing, and she smiles shyly. She holds a lightbuld, and each time she smiles, the chariot lights up. She wears a lit outfit, in a small dress with leggings. She wears a light up tiara upon her head. Xavier holds his face high with a nerdy look on his face. He wears a scientist's robe, and he holds a light up flask and when he blinks, steam comes up in a large puff. His hair is made to look like a crazy scientist, and he has a light on his head. The chariot is metallic and has a cold essence to it. The horses are a pale grey and trot along the City Circle. Lights flash on and off on the chariot.

**NOT DONE YET- :D**


	11. Chariots 4,5,6

_**New System….**_

_**200 points = **__a piece of bread and a bottle of water._

_**450 points = **__an empty backpack, matches, rope, a mask to protect the face from sand, sunscreen, insect repellent, a compass, bandages, a knife, or something fairly useful but simple and inexpensive._

_**800 points =**__ medicine, heavy pain pills, sleeping drugs, a sleeping bag._

_**1,500 points = **__a backpack filled with various simple supplies (example – 1 day's worth of food, blanket, bandages, etc.) The supplies will vary between the tributes receiving them, but they will always include things that are helpful to the specific tributes. What I mean to say is, it will be personalized to the needs of each different tribute._

_**1,900 points = **__a medicine kit with various supplies, night vision goggles, 3 days worth of food, or a weapon of your choice._

**A/N Again, I really like Esse's point system, so I change it as she changes hers. And alter it slightly… ;3**

**Sorry for the terribly long wait! I had loads of homework, lots of things to prepare for for Chinese new year, and it was also my grandpappy's birthday :D**

**Sorry that im disorganized. I'm not what you call a "Neat freak" and im really just…. Want to express myself ya know? **

**Remember to keep track of your own points! Thanks ;D **

**WARNING- If I didn't get a review from you last time, beware that once the games start, **_**your tributes life depends on your reviews. **_**A simple "Great Chapter! Update!" or even "You suck at writing!" might keep you alive! I accept criticism! ;D**

**One more thing….. polls will be up! Vote for **_**who you want to be in the bloodbath.**_** Thanks! :D You guys will get **_8 _**people to vote for…. The top eight shall die! :D muahaha.**

**Woah. Long A/N. Lets stop now….**

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING. I just twist the Hunger Games up in my own way ;D**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

I pop another piece of popcorn into my mouth. Mom makes the best. Super buttery and salty. I sip my soda and look into the screen. Sierra is half asleep and Silver bounces excitedly.

District Four's chariot is lined with blue waves and dolphins along the side of the chariots. The horses are a deep blue and its hair is a foamy white. The tributes are dressed as mermaid and merman. Marilynn smiles elegantly and waves her hand back and forth. Aaron stares into space and they both have sea green tails. The wheels were seashells and were a pearly pink.

District Five rolled in with different types of animals on each. The wheels were an azure blue and the horses looked black with orange stripes. The chariot was laced with funny looking birds, wild cats, and domestic animals. There was a particular angelfish on the wheels that I personally liked. Astrid was wearing a mutated wolf costume with colorful feathers and furs. He simply blushed and peered away. Xylia laughs and smiles with her hand; or should I say paw, to her face. She is a white and blue tiger, which shows her red hair greatly.

The District Six kids wore lab coats and their inner clothes were splattered paints. Their hair was colored white and they were on a metallic and sterile white chariot. It shined in the lights, and the wheels were different chemicals and hues. The horses were a boring grey. Vasha's peicring eyes flirt to the camera, and Violent shrugs and smiles.

**A/N I know its not much, again, kill me if you must D;**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY ;D**

**The Little Asian**


	12. Chariots 7,8,9

**A/N – I have now put all but most of my concentration on this story. If I don't update within two weeks, feel free to pm me spam saying that I need to update! ;P**

**Also, REMEMBER TO VOTE FOR THE TRIBUTES! Bear with me D;**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**DISTRICTS 7,8,9.**

_Lumber. _Yelk. The only way you would ever get me to even _glance _at trees in my lifetime is if you said they were the only thing left on earth to save me from dying.

"District 7!"

The chariot is the usual stereotype of the District. The wheels are a dull brown color, and there are different leaves of every type on there. The Tributes have fake axes in their hands and are dressed as – believe it or not – _trees. _Original. Ryn shakes lightly, but swings the rubber ax over Kaden, and he simply smiles and ducks. The horses are shaded a forest green. The audience claps wildly.

The chariot for District 8 is laced with silk and cloths. The cotton blooms are the wheels, and the fur is coated on the chariot. Julian puts his chin up, and his eyes are blank. He wears a silk cape, and he has plain white colthes underneath. The horses trot along, and are a gross grey. Fawn smiles shyly and she has a small loom next to her. She wears a golden thread, and a bandana hat.

"District 9!" Bronze yells.

Artemis and Apollo are wielding spears and thy have fake blood splattered upon their clothes. They wear pretty rags that fall to their knees, and simple khakis. The chariot has a bunch of animals onto it, and the wheels look like shields. The horses are colored red, and they have spiked manes.

**:3**


	13. Chapter 10,11,12

**OKIES! Hai everyone! LittleAsian here! So, I have decided to try and keep my promise of updating as much as I can! Yay! Check out my new poems! I might copy TheSoggyBug on the poems thing…But it will be bunches of tributes ;D Ha-ha ;3**

**! I love ya fur reviewing!**

**Danceallnight- just vote on the poll on my profile! ;D**

**XxXTheSilverArrowXxX- Great idea! I'll use it this chappie! ;D**

**And to everyone else! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ;P**

**REMEMBER TO VOTE**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Districts 10, 11, or 12. I wish. But then… I'd be Pres Snow o.O**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I was bored. The Districts were taking too long. The tributes from District Ten were dressed as the usual… Cows. It twas strange, since they wanted to get sponsors, but with the cows…. They already lost my vote. Tristan was smiling a lot though, and his cow suit was a tight fit. He held grass in his hand. Annissa was smiling too, and her cow suit was brown. The Chariot was covered in grass, and the wheels were cuts of meat. The horses were dyed many colors of animals.

District Eleven was dressed as elegant flowers. Rosalina was a cute little tiger lily. She smiled shyly and poked the petals. Mitch smirked at the camera, for he was dressed as a vanilla vine. This Chariot was also grassy, but it had colorful fruits and a basket weave. The Horses were a golden brown. The wheels were giant watermelons.

The District Twelve chariot was stark black. The horses were a charcoal gray. The wheels were bright lights. Daryl- might I say he was handsome- He wore a black tux that was dirtied with coal dust. Sapphire wore a black dress with coal sparkles. They were the last ones, so I actually smiled.

Silver was staring at the screen.

"They should _totally _make a District 14 so that we have more tributes!" She exclaimed.

**Now, TheSilverArrow had a fantastic idea-**

**To ask a question at the end of each chappie for sponsor points. Arrow, that's 100 points for you ;D**

**NOW! **_**For the question…..**_

_**How is Gale's 'fire' different from Peeta's 'fire'?**_

_**HINT- This answer is in the end of Mockingjay.**_

**Answering a question right will earn you 100 points. They won't always be about THG. It might be something random that's on my profile xD**


	14. Preparation

**Hey everyone! Its me, Little Asian! I know it might have been thought that I lived under a rock for the back month, but no worries! I first would like to discuss a very important factor,**

_**The Arena.**_

**Now, everyone knows I had planned on the arena with the twelve wedges, but my friends say it would make it difficult to write and stuff. So, lets have a debate here!**

**Ideas:**

_**City Scape, empty abandoned city**_

_**Underwater, Tributes are given gills.**_

_**Original Plan, the twelve wedges**_

_**Grassland Prairies, tall grass over 10 feet tall.**_

_**Volcanic area, highly poisonous and smoky.**_

_**Graveyard, eerie and with mists.**_

_**Electronic Arena, almost like a Tron arena.**_

**Twists:**

_**Tributes are given 24 hours to play.**_

_**Tributes are in an area where a deadly disease looms.**_

_**Tributes are paired randomly and must survive through it all together.**_

_**Tributes families are taken and murdered each day the tribute survives, making the games need to last as little as possible.**_

_**Tributes are given one type of weapon, and one type only.**_

_**Tributes are given no sponsors near the end.**_

**Its all up to you guys! ;3**


	15. Bloodbath

**Welcome back, much loved readers! I know I've been dead for the past… while! Ah-Ha!**

**Anyways, read to find out what I did! Many did not review, and the votes were even apparently. So, we have a mix!**

**We also have lots of dead people soon….**

_**TRAINING SCORES!**_

District 1:

Victoria Allure (10)

Platinum Rune (09)

District 2:

Luxa Phantom (10)

Shadow Phantom (11)

District 3:

Nike Cutler (07)

Xavier Keller (03)

District 4:

Marilynn Rockford (07)

Aaron Loopa (02)

District 5:

Xylia Paxton (06)

Astrid Nennestro (07)

District 6: 

Violet Festus (08)

Vacily 'Vasha' Arisov (06)

District 7:

Ryn Mason (08)

Kaden Alieer (06)

District 8:

Fawn Harrow (04)

Julian Felter (08)

District 9:

Artemis Ressenevance (07)

Apollo Levenarchenary (09)

District 10:

Annissa Underlily (04)

Tristan Workle (08)

District 11: 

Rosalina Catagorzki (07)

Mitch Bottle (09)

District 12:

Sapphire Suhl (05)

Daryl Rivers (09)

**PLATINUM**

I know when you start into a game; you should play in it until it ends. Take any game. Hide-and-seek, tag, manhunt. You play until someone else forfeits, but you never yourself.

And that's what I plan on doing.

I may be young, but I plan on death. Blood seeping through my fingers… the clash of broken bones.

But where as my thoughts picture scenery of greenery, water, and blue skies for the arena.

But I am so, so, so, wrong.

The arena is blockaded, the fence nearly five stories high over us. The dark, barren floor was lined with tombstones, and worse, there were only 24. And they were all _empty. _The graveyard stood for only about 200 yards, and when I turned, the rest of the scape is a dark, barren city, a soft dust settling on everything. I see the start of streets, the dark, polluted air, and the golden cornucopia in the middle of an intersection.

A tribute somewhere off, will smile and smirk, saying this, this place, is their arena.

But as I hold my token in my fist, I think.

And that's when the gong rings.

**APOLLO**

I sprint for the cornucopia when the gong rings out. I whip my head to find Artemis, hoping to keep her safe, right behind me, so I can protect her.

The arena surprises me, and I, the strong one, am even scared of it myself. I see the Phantom twin, Luxa; make it there before me though. Her dark hair was whipped by her brother, Shadow, and he had the look of death in his eyes. I watched him grab supplies, and look for the nearest target to add to his first kill.

I see light brown hair in the empty streets, the pale light gleaming on her focused brows.

Artemis.

My eyes widen as I see her pale face, totally unaware of Shadow going at her, then he throws a perfectly bladed knife.

I can't think of anything else until that very blade lodges itself in the center of my chest.

**VICTORIA**

I see the first person die, and I think to myself, _idiot. _Why in the Sam hell, would you risk your life to protect a useless girl? The sooner gone, the more deadly it shall get.

_Perfect._

I take in my clothing, a plain black shirt, and a plain navy blue jacket. The shoes are running sneakers, and the pants are simple loose jeans. How original.

Right away, I grab a knife to get my kill. But who is right next to me? It's Platinum Rune, the little devil in a boxed world. His green eyes glow as he repeatedly starts to stab me with his knife, and I quickly flop him onto his back.

_Damn. This kid is small but heavy._

He coughs blood, and I bore a knife through his tan forehead. Smirking, I take a bag, and wait at the Cornucopia with the other Careers. But I'm stopped by a little girl with red hair.

_Sponsors, feel free to clap._

**SAPPHIRE**

_Death._

_Revenge._

_Avengance. _

_Hate._

_Dread._

The career from district One is right in front of me. I'm weaponless. I'm alone. I will kill. I stare at her, and I wield many, many knives. Death? I think so.

She smirks arrogantly, and that's what flicks a switch in my head.

_Click._

I start throwing my knives until I see blood.

**LUXA**

I glare at the girl who just killed Victoria. I hide my face behind my dark hair.

_They are really that stupid? Are these Careers that dumb?_

Apparently, they are. Shadow and I are the only ones not freaking out about the twelve-year old throwing knives. Julian and Mitch, the ones we added, are screaming their faces off. Platinum lies dead a few feet away, same with Victoria. Marilynn is gone, and the same with Aaron. I'm only concerned when she looks at me. Her eyes flare up with fear, then return to the color of death and bloodlust. She girps her knives. I hold my sword up high, my eye widening in hate and cruelty.

"A little girl, will die with her stupid thoughts." I say as I slice her head off.

But she didn't _die._

Her neck is half sliced, and she coughs. But she throws a knife lightly, and it lands itself in my arm. I scream in pain, and end up slicing her up in pieces.

_Good-bye, little girl._

**DARYL**

Marilynn and I only managed to make it out with very, very limited supplies. In this arena, we wont be able to hunt… At all. I grabbed about a dozen arrows, and Marilynn a bunch of blowdarts that came with poison. We got one loaf of bread, and a pack of jerky. Water? Dripping down the pipes in the building we are in. In every building, the glass is shattered, and the furniture is rotted and gross. The climate is a pale greenish, foggyness.

_Snap._

A piece of plaster- from the ceiling- falls. Marilynn and I look at each other curiously.

It's a mutt.

**Alrighty! This day is NOT done yet. Just saying. Anyways, your character might have not been featured just yet, but remember, more shall come.**

**Question:**

**In Mockingjay, What did Finnick do to make Boggs uncomfortable?**

**Worth 100 pts.**

**PM ME YOUR ANSWER3**

**And review :3**


End file.
